Them
by JCSwriter
Summary: A muse that appeared after seeing "Us". Rick finds trouble, Daryl finds what he lost, families reunite. All roads lead to Terminus. But Terminus is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Them

The Walking Dead belongs to AMC, its creators, actors, and writers. I own nothing

I knew I shouldn't watch 'Us'. I knew it. I knew it would either chase away my Candle muse or result in a new one. Add in one long morning commute (side note where in the hell did these people learn how to drive?) and I got this. Shouldn't be as long as Candle is turning out to be. Enjoy.

*x*x*x*x*x*

She'd fought just like he'd taught her. Ignoring the pain, the shock, and the fact that he'd been a living breathing person. She'd fought. Then she ran. Ignoring her bare feet and the cold that hit her like a punch as it cut through the thin t-shirt that was all she was wearing. The tracks that led to Terminus also led away so she followed them.

*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd caught up to them. And some of them were going to die. It was inevitable. Daryl lay on the ground, pinned to the dirt by Dan's foot with a rifle pointed at his head. He knew he should fight, try to save Rick, but found he didn't care. Michonne held Carl against her, glaring at Harley who held them at gunpoint.

Rick was on the ground. As soon as they were seen, Tony identified Rick as the man who'd killed their friend Lou and the men attacked. Daryl had tried to intervene and was slammed down to the ground. He was laying on his crossbow and wasn't even sure if it was intact. He didn't care.

Now Michonne and Carl were in danger. Joe and Rick were beating the shit out of each other. The other men were cheering on the fight. And Daryl laid in the dirt waiting for the end.

Rick stumbled back and Joe doubled over to catch his breath. "Daryl," Rick hissed.

"Got something to say to him son?" Joe panted. "Might be your last chance."

"I got out with Beth. I tried to keep her safe. Someone took her." Daryl had no idea why he was telling Rick this at this moment in time. But if he was going to die, he wanted someone to know. She'd survived the prison. She was out there somewhere. And Daryl had lost her. He'd failed her. "I failed her," he said aloud.

Rick closed his eyes, "Daryl. It's not your fault. It was mine. This is all my fault. Let them go. It's my fault."

"Why did you kill Lou? In that house," Joe asked. He walked over to Rick and grabbed him by the shirt to bring him up face to face. "Why did you kill him?"

"You broke into the house where my family had taken refuge," Rick replied. "I couldn't let my son walk back into that. I tried to leave. He came at me. I am sorry that your friend died. But I'm not sorry I did it. I had to protect my son."

Joe stared into his eyes for a long moment, then nodded. "An honest answer from an honest man. Whattaya know."

"Dad?"

"Hush kid," Joe said. "The grownups are talking."

"Da…" Carl's voice was cut off as Billy slammed his hand over his mouth.

Billy jumped back, shaking his hand, "Damn kid BIT me!"

Carl shoved him and darted. Michonne took a step forward, ignoring the gun pointed at her, her mouth was open in shock. Rick reached to catch Carl but he ran right by.

Rick turned. "Beth?"

Joe turned to look. Then he looked back to Daryl who was staring at the girl limping towards them.

"Beth?" Daryl whispered.

When Joe had first found Daryl, he was sitting on the road looking like a lost child. His eyes were flat, lifeless. As he'd walked alongside him, it had surprised Joe that the younger man was still breathing. Just like the walkers, Daryl was just putting one foot in front of the other. He'd seen some sign of life when Len had accused him of stealing. Defensive fire burning inside him. But that fire had quickly extinguished, leaving him with only ashes. Joe had seen him start to toss the sheet over Len. And had seen him drop the sheet and walk away. Just another walking dead thing.

But now there was something in his eyes. Life, joy, hope. Light.

The men were starting to move cautiously toward the advancing figure. Suddenly decisive, Joe stepped to Daryl. He nudged him with his foot. "Something you want to say son?"

Daryl took a sharp breath, ignoring the pain in his chest and back. "Claimed," he yelled. "She's claimed." He ignored the strange looks he was getting from Rick and Joe's men. He rolled and pushed himself to his feet.

Beth was still limping forward. She was wearing only a short sleeve t-shirt. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises and narrow scratches. She was covered in blood. Her shirt was soaked with it, her skin coated, her hair matted. One hand clutched a large shard of glass so tight that fresh blood dripped from her fingertips.

Carl stopped short, "Beth? It's me. It's Carl."

Beth didn't look at him, didn't stop moving.

Michonne walked up behind Carl and pulled him back against her chest. "Shh, Carl."

Rick stooped awkwardly, holding his ribs with one arm, so that he could see her face. "Bethy. Honey can you hear me?"

Beth stopped walking then, but only because Daryl had reached them. "They said you were dead."

Daryl shook his head, "I'm not." He took her hand gently and pried it open, letting the glass fall to the tracks.

She burst into tears. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his neck and started to shake violently. He took a step and his knees gave way. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, rocking back and forth.

Everyone advanced to them, surrounding them. They watched silently. Until Beth's shivering became intensely violent. Joe yanked open his bag and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. Michonne dug out a pair of pants. "Carl, give me your extra socks," Rick ordered. Daryl met Rick's eyes. "We need to get her warmed up, Daryl."

Michonne knelt down, "Beth, honey look at me. We're going to change your shirt, OK?" She accepted the shirt Joe offered. She glanced back and saw that the other men had turned their backs, surrounding them, facing outward in a circle. She pulled her knife and sliced through the blood soaked shirt so that she could take it off of her without pulling it over her head. Daryl averted his eyes and helped Michonne sit Beth up. Michonne yanked Joe's shirt down over Beth's head, then slid her own pants over Beth's legs. "Lift up. That's a girl." She pulled a coveted hand wipe from her pack and used it to gently wipe Beth's face. "There's that pretty face."

"Here," Carl said handing over the socks. Rick knelt down and pulled them onto her feet.

"Beth? What happened?"

"They took me," she was still shuddering, her voice uneven. "They threw me into the car and took me. They said Daryl was dead. That they were taking me to a safe place. Terminus."

"We've seen signs for Terminus," Rick said. "Sanctuary for all. Those who arrive, survive."

"They lie," Beth shook her head violently back and forth. "It isn't. It isn't. They lie."

"Shh," Daryl soothed her. He yanked off his vest and jacket to wrap them both around her.

"They welcome people in. They bring them in and make it seem all safe. Then they separate the men from the women. They keep the women who are healthy. They only want the ones who are healthy. She said I was perfect. She said I would make beautiful b….b…." Beth's words were overcome by shuddering whimpers.

"Oh God," Michonne gasped. She met the men's gaze. "Breeding stock." Dan and Tony turned away cursing.

"What about the men? What are they doing with the men?" Rick asked.

"They're eating them."

Carl slapped a hand over his mouth, then turned and ran for the woodline. Harley followed, then leaned over and vomited into a bush. He grasped Carl's shirt with one hand, keeping him upright even as he heaved. Daryl resumed rocking Beth as she cowered against him. Rick walked over as Carl straightened and handed him a bottle of water.

"Well, gentlemen, and ladies," Joe said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it with a lighter. Then he held a bottle of water above the flame. "I would suggest that since the end of the line is in that direction, that we should beat feet in the other." His men murmured in agreement.

"We can't," Beth said. "They have prisoners. I heard them. I think I heard Glenn and Doctor Bob. I wasn't sure and when I tried to yell she hit me. But I think it was them. We have to go help them. We can't leave them there." She looked to Daryl. "I killed him. She kept giving me shots. She said she wanted to wait to start with me. But he came in anyway. I saw the way he looked at me. I knew he would be coming. I broke the window. And when he came in I stabbed him in the neck. I left him there. I knew he'd turn but I left him there. I hope he kills her. I hope he eats her. I broke a window and took the glass. I put it into his throat."

"Shots," Rick whispered.

"Probably fertility treatments, increase the odds of conception. Maybe even the number of children per pregnancy," Michonne replied.

Joe stooped down and pulled a pair of his own socks onto Beth's feet on top of Carl's, tucking Michonne's pants down into them. "Killed him, huh? Felt that warm blood flood down over your hand. What a brave little girl you are." He handed her the bottle of warmed water. "Drink that." He rose back to his feet. "So."

"So?" Rick looked at him.

"Oh come on, just 'cause I punched you a few times doesn't mean you can't invite us to the party."

Rick stared, measuring, deciding, then stepped forward and extended his hand, "Name's Rick."

"Hi Rick. I'm Joe."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl carried Beth against his chest. Once they started walking, she'd curled against him and fallen asleep. He ignored the pain of his bruised ribs and the pull of a strained muscle in his back. Ignored it because she was in his arms. She'd found him. When he'd all but given up. She'd found him. He'd claimed her.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Joe followed slightly behind.

"We need to find a place safe for her while we do this," Rick said. "Leave Carl. Maybe one of your men."

"Yeah. That'll work," Joe replied. "I'll leave Dan."

"Which one is Dan?" Rick asked.

Joe pointed him out. "And that's Harley, Tony, and Billy."

Michonne and Carl were on point with the other four men. Carl looked back to his dad and to Beth frequently, but kept moving forward.

"What was that? That 'claimed' thing that Daryl said."

"One of our rules," Joe explained. "When we see something we want, we say that it is claimed. The others respect the ownership."

Rick's gaze went to Michonne worriedly.

Joe laughed loudly. Daryl turned back to look, then continued walking. "I said some *thing* Rick. You don't claim a woman like that. The woman claims you."

"Then why did you tell Daryl…" Rick stopped.

Joe stopped walking and turned to face him. "Because otherwise he never would," Joe replied. "He's spent the time I've known him with as much life as a walker. Plodding along aimless. All because he blamed himself for losing her. There was nothing behind his eyes. No life. No light. Nothing. When he saw her, I saw the light that was supposed to be in there. And I saw guilt, shame, and that wonderful 'I do not deserve her' thing we all feel when facing the love of a beautiful woman. So I made him claim her. Made him think of her as his."

"Because he was already hers," Rick said. "Maybe I'll leave him behind to guard her."

Joe smirked, "No. That'll never happen. He needs to see justice served. They took her, they hurt her, and he is going to make them regret the day their parents met."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl walked along, cradling Beth in his arms, gently, firmly. There was a light in his eyes now. The light from a simmering rage.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Let her go – Passenger _


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead belongs to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors. I own none of them.

A walker stumbled out of the trees, growled and came at them arms raised. Harley leapt forward and plunged his bayonet into its head. The group walked by as he fought to yank his weapon free. He pulled it free and wiped it on the grass growing near the tracks. Then he walked at a fast clip back up to the front line.

Billy pulled a package of nuts from his pack and offered it to Michonne. She shook her head, so he offered it to Carl, glancing back to be sure she was watching him. Tony pulled a bottle of water from his pack and handed it to Carl.

"Your men are courtin'," Rick observed.

"Can you blame them?" Joe replied.

Before Rick could answer, Daryl stumbled slightly over the uneven ground. He caught himself on slightly bended knees, keeping Beth against his chest. He took a breath then started walking again. Rick and Joe hurried to catch up to him.

"Daryl," Rick said catching his arm. "Let me take her for a bit. Catch your breath."

"I got my breath," Daryl growled.

"Daryl, you're exhausted. Just let me take her for a minute or two."

"You can barely walk. How many ribs Joe break?"

"None, just bruised. Come on Daryl."

"NO!" Daryl snarled. "You want to take her from me, Rick? Want to try?" He was standing in place, panting.

"How 'bout me?" Joe said. "My ribs are fine, ole' Ricky here never got near'em. And I know the rules. I made the rules. You claimed her. I can't take her from you, but you could give her to me for a bit. Won't change anything except you'll be ready for the fight that's comin'." Joe held out his arms.

The others had come back to watch the exchange. Daryl's breath hitched. Then he stepped forward and gently transferred Beth to Joe's arms. But as soon as Joe gathered her close, Beth woke up, startled and scared.

"It's OK, you're OK," Daryl soothed.

Beth looked from Daryl up to Joe, who smiled at her. "Hi Beth. I'm Joe. I'm a… friend of Daryl's. OK if I carry you awhile?"

"I can walk," she replied.

"No," Joe shook his head.

"Give her back," Daryl demanded.

So Joe transferred her back to Daryl's embrace.

"Joe, I think there's a good place up here," Tony said. "I found it."

"I found it," Billy repeated in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," Tony growled.

"Make me."

"Boys," Joe sighed.

Carl laughed.

"What're you laughing out, little punk?" Billy snarled.

Carl just snickered and shook his head. Michonne met Rick's gaze and rolled her eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Carl wasn't laughing a short time later. He was furious. "I can't believe you're leaving me behind. Again. I thought we were past this!"

Rick gripped his shoulder, "Carl we cannot take Beth back in there. And I can't leave her here without someone I trust to protect her. Dan's staying behind too. But I need you to watch him."

"Carl," Daryl walked up to them. "I need you to do this. I need to know she's safe. And I need to know… if we don't come back, that you'll take her and go. Follow the tracks back to a place where it crosses a road that splits in two. If you follow the road back away from the tracks, you'll find a cemetery and a funeral home. That's where they took her from. It was stocked, food, water. Take everything that you can carry and then keep moving. Find a safe place and hole up. You do this for me Carl. You take her and keep her safe for me. OK?"

Carl nodded. He blinked rapidly. Then he asked, "What about Dan?"

Daryl looked to Rick. Rick nodded. Daryl touched the gun strapped to Carl's waist. "Take care of him first."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth was still shaking. The small train stop was dusty. But it was boarded up securely. The only walker inside had been back behind the ticket counter, dispatched easily by Michonne. Best of all the stairs leading up to the building had collapsed. It took some effort to climb up but it meant that walkers wouldn't be able to get in as easily either. Beth was sitting on a row of chairs, wrapped in everyone's blankets.

Daryl stooped down in front of her. He had reluctantly taken back his jacket and vest. "It's going to be OK. Carl's here. You'll be safe until we get back."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"Beth."

"Promise me Daryl Dixon. You'll do what needs to be done, then you'll get out and come back to me."

He cupped her face in his hands, then leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I promise," he whispered against her skin.

He pulled away, clenching his jaw. He turned quickly and walked away, pausing only as he reached the door. "Beth. You said she. She took you. She… gave you shots. What is her name?"

"Mary. She said her name was Mary."

*x*x*x*x*x*

They just walked in the front gate. There was something roasting on the barbeque, making them all feel nauseous. A single woman greeted them. "Welcome to Terminus. You all look tired. You've come a long way. My name is Mary."

"Mary?" Daryl stepped forward.

"Yes," she gave him a radiant smile. "Yes son what do you need?"

"You took someone. Someone that belongs to me."

"That makes you a thief," Joe said. "And we do not abide thievery."

Daryl launched himself forward. With a roar, a few men and a multitude of women poured out of the buildings surrounding them. With wide grins, Joe's men launched into the attack.

*x*x*x*x*x*

"Come on, move, move, move," Rick demanded as he threw open the gates keeping the men locked up.

"RICK!" Glenn cried. "Oh my God, Rick! Maggie. We have to get Maggie."

"GLENN!" Maggie could be heard screaming over the violent confrontation going on. She flew into his arms.

"Let's go!" Rick commanded. "We gotta go."

Outside in the falling light, the survivors of the prison and the military team followed Joe and his men. The others that had been held scattered. A few of the women looked to be very heavily pregnant, but they refused to go with the group.

They jogged along. Greeting each other. Introducing the new faces.

Daryl was out in front. He looked back a few times but was moving intently forward.

"Anxious to get back to Beth," Joe observed.

Maggie stopped dead in her tracks. "Beth. My Beth? Beth is alive?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded, coming back to her. "She and Carl are waiting up ahead."

"Who's Beth?" Abraham asked.

"My sister," Maggie sobbed. "She's alive."

"You have a sister," Rosita snapped. "Wow. You'd think with all the messages you left for your husband you could have left one for your sister."

Maggie shook her head, "I… I never thought…. I never thought she'd survive."

"Underestimating that little darling seems to be a common enough mistake," Joe said.

Rick's jaw clenched and he turned away to urge everyone to keep moving.

"She was with Daryl," Michonne explained as they began to jog again. "He got her out. Took care of her. Taught her. That woman, Mary, kidnapped her. Took her to Terminus. She killed the man who was going to rape her and was able to escape and find us."

"My sister. My Beth."

"Daryl's Beth," Harley scowled.

"What's the hold up?" Daryl snarled. "Let's move."

*x*x*x*x*x*

They were almost to the little station. Daryl pulled ahead again. Then Joe lunged forward and snagged him. "Hold up!"

"What?" Rick asked.

"That isn't Dan. On the porch."

Daryl began to pant. Then Sasha blinked, stared, and screamed. "Tyreese?!"

"Sasha?"

"Tyreese!"

He leapt off of the walkway, landed awkwardly, then ran. She raced ahead, pushing past everyone to fly into his arms.

"DAD!" Carl raced out, leapt and hit the ground, stumbled slightly, pushed up with his hands and raced out. "DAD!" Rick moved forward and caught him. "Dad. Carol and Tyreese came. Dad. They had Judith. She's alive. She's fine. She's inside with Beth. She's alive!"

Rick stumbled forward as Beth emerged from the station cradling Judith in her arms. Everyone swarmed forward, laughing and crying at the same time. Joe and Dan lifted Beth down, still holding the baby.

"There's your Daddy, Judith," Beth cooed. Her eyes went to Daryl then back to Rick as he advanced slowly so not to startle his daughter.

"Hey Asskicker," Daryl grinned. He gently stroked a finger down her back.

Judith grinned right back, babbled at him and kicked her feet. Beth carefully handed the baby to Rick.

"Bethy," Maggie cried, finally getting through the crowd.

"Maggie!"

Maggie pulled her sister into a hug. Glen wrapped his arms around both of them.

*x*x*x*x*x*

It was a tight squeeze inside but they all managed it. Rick and Joe stood behind the ticket counter watching as everyone shared what little food and water they found in the station or brought with them.

Rick watched Beth cuddle Judith to her chest. Saw Daryl come over and lean in to make the baby smile.

"You OK?" Joe asked.

"Got my family back. I'm fabulous."

"Hey," Carol walked over.

Rick gave her a hug. "I didn't have a chance to thank you. For Judy. We thought…."

"Thank Tyreese, he got her out. Along with… Lizzy and Mika." Tears filled her eyes.

Rick squeezed her again, "I'm sorry Carol. For the girls, for whatever happened. For what I did."

She nodded and slipped away.

*x*x*x*x*x*

People began to settle on the floor. Maggie and Glenn huddled together in a corner. Tara had started off by herself but Maggie pulled her to sit with them. Carl and Michonne settled together next to Beth. Judy happily sucked down a bottle, cuddled against Beth. Daryl sat on Beth's other side, his arm behind her back so she could lean against him, the other rested on Judith's tummy holding her in place as the baby played with his fingers. Sasha rested between Bob and Tyreese, clinging to both of them. Dan, Harley, Tony, and Billy had managed to 'claim' enough space to lay down side by side.

Abraham settled Rosita to cover Eugene, then crossed the crowded floor to slip back with Rick and Joe. "Wanted to thank you guys. Can't believe we were almost eaten. By people no less."

"So now what?" Joe asked. "Can't stay here long, we'll be tripping over one another."

"No," Rick said. "First light, we take Terminus. Clear out anyone left there. We claim it."

Joe smiled.

Abraham nodded, "Works for me."

*x*x*x*x*x*

_I have seen what man can do_  
_when the evil lives inside of you_  
_many are the weak_  
_and the strong are few_  
_But with the water_  
_We'll start anew_

_Well, won't you take me down to the levy,_

_take me down to the stream, _

_take me down to the water,_  
_we're gonna wash our souls clean, _

_take me down to the river,_

_take me down to the lake,_  
_Yes, we'll all go together, we're gonna do it for the good lord's sake_

_I have fallen so many times_  
_For the devil's sweet, cunning rhymes_  
_And this old world_  
_Has brought me pain_  
_But there's hope_  
_For me again_

_Well, won't you take me down to the levy, _

_take me down to the stream, _

_take me down to the water,_  
_we're gonna wash our souls clean, _

_take me down to the river, _

_take me down to the lake,_  
_Yes, we'll all go together, we're gonna do it for the good lord's sake_

_Tried my hand at the bible,_

_tried my hand at prayer, _

_but now nothing but the water is gonna bring my soul to bare,_  
_but now nothing but the water is gonna bring my soul to bare…_

_Nothing but the Water – Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, Lyrics by Bryan Dondero; Matthew P Burr; Scott Tournet; Grace Potter_


End file.
